


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°71 : « Acné »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [71]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anidala, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Pregnancy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Les perturbations hormonales et leurs joyeusetés... Même les distinguées Sénatrices peuvent en être les victimes.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°71 : « Acné »

**Author's Note:**

> Bwah, ce drabble inédit-là ne sera pas bien long non plus... u.u' (Et le thème ne représente pas le concept le plus glamour de la Création xDD)

Oh.

Un bouton d'acné. Là. Sur son front.

Padmé soupira.

La grossesse et ses perturbations hormonales la ramenaient au beau milieu de ses problèmes d'adolescente, qu'elle croyait naïvement oubliés, derrière elle, rangés au placard.

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais pas si vous le saviez, mais Daisy Ridley (qui joue Rey) avait auparavant un compte Instagram (fermé depuis) et y avait un jour publié une photo d'elle, masque anti-acnéique posé sur le visage. Elle souffre du syndrome des ovaires polykystiques, et cela entraîne des perturbations hormonales qui font souvent fleurir l'acné plein le visage. Je ne porte pas particulièrement Rey dans mon cœur (mais ça vous le saviez déjà), mais je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de cette anecdote pour une fois que le thème du texte me le permettait, et je dis CHAPEAU à Daisy pour défoncer les tabous de la sorte, en postant des photos peu glorieuses pour une actrice hollywoodienne et en médiatisant sa maladie gynécologique !


End file.
